Glimpses
by Generators and Phantoms
Summary: Short drabbles from requests on my tumblr that show glimpses into the everyday life of the Korra cast. Rating subject to change.
1. A Bolin Story

**A Bolin Story **

Bolin gave an excited wave to his elder brother, Mako, as he entered their attic-apartment one night.

"Hey Mako, I taught Pabu some more tricks! Do you wanna see them?" The earthbender's eyes were glistening in childish excitement, causing them to appear almost emerald-like.

"Bolin, I told you that we don't need Pabu to do any more circus tricks," Mako sighed in frustration and shook his head. His slightly exasperated tone did nothing to dampen Bolin's excitement though.

"Aw, come on bro. It's really funny! I even made him a little outfit and hat," Bolin explained as he held up the tiny costume and hat before putting them on a surprisingly compliant Pabu. He then pouted at his brother.

"Fine," Mako sighed and sat down as Bolin gave a cheer of joy, "But only this time, got it?" Mako tried to sound firm, but both of the brothers knew that it would happen again.

"Okay Pabu, Circus time!" Bolin cheered and set the little fire-ferret on a balance beam where he proceeded to carefully execute some cart-wheels.

"See? Isn't this amazing? Do you think Korra will like it? I hope so…"

Mako smiled and gave a small chuckle as his younger brother went on about Korra. He was gesturing wildly and making weird faces. _'Bolin will be Bolin.'_ Mako shook his head.

"Makooo," Bolin whined, "are you even listening to me?" Bolin pouted again.

Mako simply told Bolin that yes; he had been listening, and continued to watch his brother make a complete fool out of himself. He even went so far as to try to wear Pabu as a hat.

'_Bolin will be Bolin' _


	2. Tahno's Hair Troubles

**Tahno's Hair Troubles**

It was the day before the finals, and Tahno was out and about going through his usual routine.

First, he had practiced his waterbending, not that he_ needed_ to, but he did it just in case newspaper or radio people showed up at his house.

Then he went out to get his hair done. He had no clue why he always did this, save for pure vanity. He always had it done the day before so he didn't appear to make any effort for the finals.

He walked into his usual salon at the usual time and said hello to the usual hostess girl and sat down in his usual waiting chair and waited for his usual stylist.

"Oh… I'm sorry Tahno, but I don't think Rei's in today…" The hostess girl at the counter said to him nervously.

That sentence brought Tahno's usual pre-finals day to a screeching halt.

"What do you? Oh never mind, just get someone who knows how to do my hair _properly _alright?" Tahno glared at the poor girl as she scurried off to the back. His usual smooth and - daresay - seductive voice had been icy and menacing.

Soon he was in the chair and his hair was being managed by a very pretty young lady with pale skin, green eyes, and dark brown hair. They carried on a light conversation about how the Wolfbats were sure to win tomorrow and how fabulous Tahno was. In fact, Tahno was so confident in this new girl's abilities by the way she spoke so highly of him that he gave her a generous tip and left without even glancing at himself in the mirror.

It was only when he got home did he realize that the girl had chopped his beautiful, silky hair into short, uneven layers and had even managed to dye bits of it a bright red.

Tahno screamed in anger and broke his mirror using waterbending to throw ice daggers at it.

~~Meanwhile~~

"Excuse me, Avatar Korra?" The girl from the salon who had done Tahno's hair approached the female avatar with a smile playing across her face.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The young Avatar looked curiously at the girl, who was holding something behind her back.

"I thought you might like to look at my handiwork." The girl's eyes lit up with mischief as she held up the painting that she had commissioned a friend to do while she had been "styling" Tahno's hair.

"This is great! Is this real?" Korra asked loudly, her blue eyes wide.

"You better believe it is, I worked that magic on his head myself. The poor guy didn't stop talking about himself enough to even realize that I was doing any of it." the girl rolled her eyes.

"This is AMAZING! I can't wait to show this to Mako and Bolin. Do you mind if I keep this?"

"Go ahead, it's not like everyone won't see it tomorrow anyway. Consider this a sneak-preview and a late congratulations gift for making it to the finals." The girl smiled and watched as the young avatar ran off to go find her friends/teammates.

"She isn't that bad, for a bender." The girl shrugged and walked away.


End file.
